


Dark grey like a storm cloud

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dominance, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Puoi anche smettere di fingere di non guardarmi, sai."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark grey like a storm cloud

"Puoi anche smettere di fingere di non guardarmi, sai." Davide non si volta neppure per salutarlo - neppure per sentire il suo saluto, lo ha riconosciuto ancora prima che aprisse bocca, perché nessuno cammina negli spogliatoi come fa lui. Due o tre passi lenti, fermarsi per guardarsi attorno, sorridere a ciò che riconosce (il borsone è sempre quello, il bagnoschiuma è quello dolce e pungente che usava già a diciotto anni, il culo di Davide è sempre il paradiso in Terra) e guardare incuriosito tutto ciò che è nuovo (il borsone non è davvero quello, è che Davide li prende sempre uguali; la maglia ha un numero diverso, strisce strette, colori più scuri; e lo spogliatoio del _Rose Bowl_ è l'ostentazione di quanto riescano a spendere gli americani per le cose inutili).

"Ciao anche a te," risponde José, la voce appena più bassa di quanto risuoni nei messaggi vocali. È quasi un anno che non lo rivede. Sono più di due anni che non lo tocca. Davide chiude l'acqua, afferra l'accappatoio - José sorride e aggrotta le sopracciglia a un tempo, perché gli accappatoi sono una fissa di Davide, ma questo azzurro non lo ricorda affatto - e poi trae un sospiro, si volta, borbotta qualcosa in risposta. "Bella partita. Quest'anno siete forti."

"Se servissero a qualcosa le amichevoli estive..." Davide chiude gli occhi al tocco di José sulla sua nuca; si china, accetta che le sue labbra sfiorino le proprie, e niente di più.

"Cosa c'è?"

"So cosa vuoi." José fa scivolare la sua mano dalla nuca al petto ancora umido, solleticando la pelle intorno a un capezzolo, e non ha il tempo di fare altro - Davide lo strattona e lo spinge contro il muro. 

"So cosa vuoi," sussurra ancora, un'eco di minaccia che a José sembra tutto, fuorché forzata; armeggia con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, abbassa la lampo, fa saltar via il bottone che tintinna da qualche parte nella stanza vuota. "So _come_ lo vuoi." Davide lo schiaccia contro la parete gelida, José può sentire il suo respiro arroventargli la pelle dietro, sul collo, il suo sesso duro che preme contro le proprie natiche, il suo odore - non riesce a riconoscerlo, non è più quello dei suoi ricordi. Davide lo trova eccitato, gli ridacchia nell'orecchio mentre lo stringe nel pugno. "Be', scordatelo. Non sono _lui_. Non sono nessuno di quelli che ti sei fatto." Molla la presa, Davide, e José si volta solo quando respiro e cuore hanno ripreso un ritmo normale; si veste con calma, ignorando il suo sguardo avido, la propria eccitazione repressa a fatica. "Se mi vuoi, è alle mie condizioni, non alle tue. Le sveltine puoi fartele a Londra con chi ti pare."

José lo fissa ancora, Davide alza lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Non è più voglia, non solo. "Cos'è che vuoi, Dade, una _storia d'amore_?" chiede, e il proprio ghigno è il riflesso del suo, si allargano e svaniscono negli stessi istanti.

"Da te?" risponde, con una punta di disprezzo. "Più facile sentirti ammettere di aver sbagliato."

"Non con te. _Mai_ con te," commenta, risistemandosi gli abiti per quanto possibile - oh, sarebbe _divertente_ spiegare perché gira con pantaloni privi di bottone, se solo avesse intenzione di giustificarsi. "Tutta una notte può bastarti?"

"Per il momento. Fammi sapere tu quando, ripartiamo un giorno dopo di voi." Davide lo tira per la cravatta, lo bacia, quasi gli risucchia ogni anelito d'aria nei polmoni prima di lasciarlo andare. "È colpa tua se sono così esigente."


End file.
